bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blink Builder Peter
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850758 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8570 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |bb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 10, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |sbb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 10, 2, 3, 3, 10, 3, 4, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 38, 41, 41, 44, 44, 47, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 20, 2, 20, 10, 20, 2, 20, 2, 10, 2, 3, 3, 10, 3, 4, 4, 5 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |ubb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Of all the creatures competing to become Emperor Yu's most trusted assistant, Rabbit was the most eager to be visiting the earthly realm in human guise. With all manners of tools at his fingertips and a hefty saw at his side, he was ready to show the world just what he was capable of crafting out of thin air—in no time at all! Peter's first stop was his longtime friend, the skittish inventor Charlie, whose laboratory was perpetually packed with loose notes and forgotten experiments. A quick glance at the situation gave him all he needed to know: the narrow workspace could be easily solved by building upwards. A very confused Charlie soon ended up with cabinets twice as tall as the ceiling—which Peter, of course, hadn't considered before he started throwing things together in the yard. Too meek to tell him otherwise, Charlie could only fiddle with the hem of her dress anxiously as he quipped about paying a visit to the fiery Inoko. But his planned trip was cut short by a sudden call from his boss: the construction crew had taken up a delicate job and were short on manpower. They had to build a temporary bridge for a convoy, which must be dismantled in near-impossible time in order to avoid the wrath of the authorities. Not the cleanest of jobs, but a job nonetheless. A job that was tailor-made for Peter, in fact. Too eager to provide any sort of lasting solution to any given problem, Peter tended to nail boards—sometimes literally—over problems until they go away. Before Charlie could even ask him about how he would clean up, the starry-eyed leveret was already off, clanking down the road. After all, Peter builds bridges when he gets there. |summon = Yo boss, I'm here and ready to go! You need a house or bridge or whatever— I'm the man for all the jobs! |fusion = Oh yeah! That's gonna look real good up there! Thanks boss. I'll finish it up in a jiffy, special for you! |evolution = Hey hey! Check this out! All new gear! Top of the line and EXCLUSIVE! We gotta go faster now!! |hp_base = 7199 |atk_base = 2447 |def_base = 2447 |rec_base = 2374 |hp_lord = 10284 |atk_lord = 3496 |def_lord = 3496 |rec_lord = 3392 |hp_anima = 11401 |rec_anima = 3094 |atk_breaker = 3794 |def_breaker = 3198 |def_guardian = 3794 |rec_guardian = 3243 |def_oracle = 3347 |rec_oracle = 3839 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Lightwright Extraordinaire |lsdescription = 140% Def, Rec, max HP (Light), 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, spark damage fills BB gauge and restores HP & 250% spark damage |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC on spark & heals 500-600 HP on spark |bb = Hack and Drill! |bbdescription = 22 combo Light attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Light) for 3 turns, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns & 1 turn passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Light types, 20% chance to recast, fills 3-4 BC on spark, heals 400-500 HP on spark & 30% healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Lightspeed Assembly! |sbbdescription = 25 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Light attack on single foe, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Light) for 3 turns, boosts spark damage for 3 turns & spark damage fills BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Light types, 220% Spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark & heals 400-500 HP on spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 29 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 29 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Master's FLOURISH! |ubbdescription = 28 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), spark critical for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 4 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge for 4 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% chance for 200% Spark crit, 500% Spark, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 100% chance to recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Final Flourish! |synergy = Prism |bondunit = Martial Meowster Bayley |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, spark critical, spark vulnerability infliction, spark damage boosts BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Optimistic Vigor |esitem = |esdescription = 30% Atk, Def for first 5 turns and 20% spark damage for all allies, 120% Light elemental damage, adds probable 30% BB gauge reduction to attack & add to BB (adds Light shield for 3 turns) |esnote = 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction & activates Light shield (6000 HP, 6000 Def) |evofrom = 850757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = 1 KO resistance |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to SBB (activates Stealth and boosts own Atk 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 200% Atk |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to SBB (boosts spark damage (Light) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (29 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 10 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to SBB (probable spark critical for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = 60% chance for 60% Spark crit |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns) |omniskill4_8_note = 250% boost |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to BB/SBB (2 turns active healing reduction infliction (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_9_note = 40% reduction |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc= Add to BB/SBB (probable 2 turns KO resistance negation infliction (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_10_note= 6% chance per enemy (30% max) |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}